


What kind of Demon

by germanpsychiatrist



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drug Abuse, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Lucyfer, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Suicidal behaviour...kinda, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanpsychiatrist/pseuds/germanpsychiatrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lucyfer odłożył plik dokumentów na bok i westchnął. Nienawidził tej roboty. Nienawidził biurokracji. Nienawidził polityki. A był władcą Głębi, kimś, od którego zależało bardzo dużo. Kimś, który próbował powstrzymać entropię w piekle, co było prawie niewykonalne. Niestety.<br/>*Trzeba było się nie buntować przeciwko aniołkom i Jasności, a nie teraz narzekać. Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że i tak jestem bardziej odpowiedzialny niż Bóg, który raczył w swojej wspaniałości spierdolić z tego burdelu.*"<br/>Czyli wszystkie moje ulubione motywy, smutny Lucyfer, smutny Asmodeusz i gejowy sposób radzenia sobie z tym smutkiem. Choć będzie wcześniej dużo akcji (to naprawdę ma fabułę, sporo się dzieje) i pierdolenia. W sensie gadania, Jezu, ludzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucyfer odłożył plik dokumentów na bok i westchnął. Czekały go jeszcze skargi, zażalenia, raporty szpiegów, sprawozdania z działania kanalizacji. Jebanej kanalizacji. Normalnie zlecał to swym sekretarzom, ale ostatnio paru z nich nabawiło się czegoś paskudnego i dopóki nie znajdzie kompetentnych zastępców, sam będzie musiał zajmować się tym gównem. Dosłownie.  
Nienawidził tej roboty. Nienawidził biurokracji. Nienawidził polityki. A był władcą Głębi, kimś, od którego zależało bardzo dużo. Kimś, który próbował powstrzymać entropię w piekle, co było prawie niewykonalne. Niestety.  
Trzeba było się nie buntować przeciwko aniołkom i Jasności, a nie teraz narzekać. Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że i tak jestem bardziej odpowiedzialny niż Bóg, który raczył w swojej wspaniałości spierdolić z tego burdelu.  
Nie było dobrze. Narzekanie na rzeczy, których nie mógł zmienić, nie było dobre. Praca czekała. Ale chyba nie był w stanie jej znieść bez kieliszka wina. Gdy nalewał sobie trunku, jego myśli pobiegły ku temu, kto ofiarował mu ten szlachetny napój. Asmodeusz. Nie widział go od czasu, kiedy rozpętało się to piekło z Apolyonem i przyjaciel poszedł ratować najważniejsze swoim zdaniem zabytki Ziemi. W tym swoją nową ukochaną. Kolejną w tym stuleciu. A w takiej głębokiej był żałobie po tamtej ifrytce…   
Poszukiwanie prawdziwej miłości – na to potężny Władca Podziemi nie miał czasu. Ech, to, że chciał zamienić sie miejscami z większością swych poddanych, było naprawdę przygnębiające. Choć w sumie, patrząc na doświadczenia Moda, prawdziwa (ile może być tych prawdziwych miłości?) miłość zazwyczaj kończyła się złamanym sercem (choć być może tylko wtedy, gdy miało się matkę – psychopatkę, niszczącą ci życie).  
Tak to zazwyczaj wyglądało: zerwanie z dziewczyną lub jej śmierć, powrót do piekła, by wyżalić się jego władcy, potem wyjazd z powodu depresji/załamania nerwowego/ urlopu. A potem na owym urlopie znowu poznawał kolejną ładną buzię, i tak w kółko.  
Może nie powinien był tak myśleć o ukochanych Asmodeusza. Ale nie bardzo w sumie rozumiał, co on w nich widział. Ta ostatnia… była ładna, ale dość infantylna… A Mod pozwolił jej na stanie się ważną częścią jego życia. A to skończyć się, w perspektywie wieczności (i popieprzonej matki), raczej dobrze skończyć nie mogło.  
Asmodeusz łatwo się zakochiwał. Lampa czuł się zmęczony pocieszaniem go. Zmęczony patrzeniem na jego cierpienie, którego nie rozumiał – sam nie przeżył żadnej tzw. wielkiej miłości. Mod w żałobie był obcy. Jego oczy widziały chwile, które odeszły, w których Lucyfer nie uczestniczył, z kimś, kto odszedł, a kogo Lucyfer znał może z widzenia. Chodził w kółko po swym lub Lucyfera pałacu (wtedy nie miało to większego znaczenia), posłusznie dawał się zmuszać do jedzenia i mycia się. Czasami upijali się na smutno. A właściwie tylko Asmodeusz. Lucyfer pił trochę, tylko słuchał, a na końcu odnosił Moda do łóżka. Rano narzekał z nim na (jego) kaca i słuchał smutnych piosenek i historii o pięknych chwilach spędzonych z kimś innym. Nie umiał dobierać właściwych słów, ale potrafił słuchać. Był cierpliwy, zawsze cierpliwy. W przeciwieństwie do młodszego demona, który po krótkim czasie znowu rzucał się w kolejny romans, zostawiając Lampę. Czasem ze wszystkimi piekielnymi problemami. Jak ostatnim razem.  
Dawno się tak nie pokłócili, jak o ukochaną planetę Pana. Tak, Lucyfer wiedział, że zachował się jak dziecko, porzucone przez mamę, przez Asmodeusza, który zaszył się na Ziemi. Przez swoją głupotę i upór o mało co go nie stracił. Po pomyślnym zakończeniu sprawy Asmodeusz wrócił do swojej ukochanej. Tym razem podając Władcy Głębi miejsce swego pobytu i organizując sposób szybkiego kontaktu. Ale jednak odszedł. Lampa nie chciał się przyznać przed samym sobą, że mu go brakowało. Kogoś, kto był zawsze za zasłoną ciętego humoru, chyba że był bardzo przybity, potrafił się, do pewnego stopnia, odnieść z dystansem do świata, do problemów, ogarniało politykę o wiele bardziej niż on sam. Po prostu przyjaciela. Jedynego prawdziwego.   
Westchnął i zastanowił się, jak długo przyjdzie mu czekać na zrozpaczonego, pogrążonego w żałobie Asmodeusza w swych progach. Jak długo. Bo Władca Piekieł nie wierzył w szczęśliwą miłość.  
Nagle do środka wpadł na krótkim oddechu rozchełstany, potargany, roześmiany Mod.   
\- Witaj, Lampa. Widzę, że masz mnóstwo papierkowej roboty. Kanalizacja? Nie żartuj… O, otworzyłeś prezent ode mnie, mogę się poczęstować?  
I zanim Lucyfer zdążył złapać dech, chwycił butelkę, nalał sobie i usiadł na fotelu.  
\- Czemu… czemu wróciłeś? – zdołał wykrztusić Pan Głębi.  
\- Na chwilkę wpadłem, zobaczyć, co tam u ciebie, w Głębi w ogóle. Na parę dni. Każdy musi czasem odpocząć od dziewcząt, nieprawdaż?  
\- Skooro tak mówisz… - Lucyfer zawtórował mu, mimo że nie spędzał zbyt dużo z dziewczętami. Podsunął swój kieliszek Modowi i zapytał:  
\- Jak tam na Ziemi?  
Jakiś skurcz, cień przemknął przez jasną twarz Asmodeusza. Po chwili młodszy demon uśmiechnął się, roześmiał (jednak czemu Lampie zdawało się, że to wymuszony grymas, hałaśliwy dźwięk?) i żachnął:  
\- Nudy, niewarte uwagi kogoś mającego pod swoją władzą całe piekło. Opowiadaj lepiej, co tam w Głębi.

 

***  
\- Sso mówisz? Że wychodek w moim burdelu wybuchł? Nie, nie posswolę sobie na takie zniesławienie…  
Mod siedział na przeciwko Lucyfera, który czytał raporty i zaśmiewał się do rozpuku. Lampa czuł, że mąci mu się w głowie, od wina i radości, że przyjaciel wrócił, i to nie przybity stratą jakiejś gąski…   
Nagle Asmodeusz poruszył się zbyt gwałtownie i strącił ze taboretu (który nie stał między nimi, ale niebezpiecznie blisko) butelkę wina, kolejną pitą przez nich tego wieczoru. Rzucił się na podłogę ją ratować. Na szczęście udało mu się ocalić kosztowne wino. Podnosząc się, przytrzymał się kolana Lucyfera, lecz i tak się zachwiał, wpadł na Lampę i oparł siebie (i jego) o fotel, na którym siedział Pan Głębi. Ich twarze znalazły się na tym samym poziomie, blisko siebie. Mod, zamiast się odsunąć, zbliżył się bardziej. Lucyfer nie zdążył go odepchnąć, nim ich usta się zetknęły.  
Co tu się…  
Mod całuje całkiem nieźl-  
Kurwa co?!  
Odepchnął Asmodeusza, który znowu wylądował na podłodze z nic nierozumiejącym wyrazem twarzy i głupim uśmiechem.  
\- Co to miało być?! – krzyknął Władca Piekieł.   
Mod na widok wyrazu twarzy przyjaciela oprzytomniał i mina mu zrzedła. Cofnął się.   
\- Przepraszam, Luc, nie wiem, co we mnie…  
\- Twoja dziewczyna, Mod – przerwał mu gwałtownie Lampa – na Ziemi, zapomniałeś?  
Po chwili grobowego milczenia młodszy demon wyszeptał drżącym głosem:  
\- Ona… ona odeszła. Do jakiegoś faceta. Zwykłego Ziemianina, ale kto by chciał być z diabłem?- zakrył twarz w strachu przed okropnym wyrazem twarzy przyjaciela. Którego głos wzniósł się prawie do krzyku:  
\- Co, nie masz już jakiejś ładnej dziuni, więc przychodzisz do mnie, bo wiesz, że zawsze przyjmę cię z otwartymi ramionami? Liczysz na jedną noc? Regularną jedną noc, jak ktoś cię rzuci? O nie, Mod, nie. Nie mam zamiaru czekać.  
Asmodeusz zbladł i wstał w milczeniu. Teraz Lucyfer zobaczył jego łzy. Zgniły Chłopiec położył butelkę na taborecie i wycofał się do drzwi. Na progu odwrócił się jeszcze i powiedział cicho:  
\- Obiecuję, że już nigdy niczego takiego nie zrobię. Opuszczę jutro Piekło.  
Do Lucyfera powoli zaczęło docierać to, co powiedział.  
\- Nie, Mod…   
Asmodeusz przyglądając się Lampie uważnie, przerwał mu:  
\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to jednak chciałbym zostać tutaj przez pewien czas, pozałatwiać parę spraw. Nie będę cię niepokoił.  
Lampa chciał krzyczeć, płakać, przepraszać, cofnąć te parę zgubnych minut, ale na widok trupio bladej twarzy Moda stchórzył.  
\- Oczywiście.  
Młody demon wyszedł z pokłonem, który nie był nawet szyderczy. nie odwrócił się nawet, gdy usłyszał jakiś trzask.  
Nieszczęsna butelka wina i tak spotkała podłoże.  
***  
Półmrok, duchota, splątane prześcieradło. Jego piękne ciało, fiołkowe oczy, czerwone usta, zęby, które zostawiają ślady na skórze. Ból. Rozkosz. Wszystko było nim, nimi, teraz nie było żadnej różnicy. Jeden rytm, który stawał się coraz szybszy, nie mógł myśleć, wyprężył się i…  
…krzyknął. Do środka wpadł strażnik.   
\- Co się dzieje, Panie?  
\- Nic. Odejdź. – Lucyfer wycharczał i opadł na łóżko. Puste poza nim samym.  
Sięgnął po wino, ale rozmyślił się. Napoje wyskokowe tylko chwilowo pomagały. Choć w sumie tylko na poczucie winy. Powodowały tego typu myśli i tego typu sny.  
„Tak się nie da żyć, cholera.”  
Od tamtego zdarzenia minął już tydzień. Mod nie wyjechał, ale rzeczywiście nie niepokoił Władcy Podziemi. Nie tylko jego, ale chyba całego piekła. Siedział w swojej rezydencji i nikt do niego nie przychodził. Nie miał samobójczych nastrojów, przynajmniej tych niebezpiecznych – Lucyfer miał na tyle dobrych szpiegów, by to wiedzieć. Na tyle dobrych, by niepokojący fakt, że Szatan szpieguje swego poddanego, był utrzymywany w tajemnicy. To nie uspakajało Lucyfera. Nic ostatnio go nie uspokajało.  
Ta sytuacja była… nie wiedział. Nie wiedział, jak to określić. Obiektywnie czy subiektywnie. Choć udało mu się, jak wytrzeźwiał, w miarę ustalić fakty.  
Co się stało: dwaj starzy, najlepsi przyjaciele, nieco wstawieni, pocałowali się, po czym jeden z nich, Lucyfer wyzwał Asmodeusza od męskiej dziwki żerującej na emocjach i wyrzucił go. Asmodeusz był w żałobie, być może żerował na jego emocjach, ale stracił kolejną wielką miłość i był w depresyjnym nastroju, a teraz zamknął się we własnym domu na cztery spusty.  
Świetnie. Jasna sytuacja. Od przejścia z wniosków do czynów brakuje jeszcze tylko sznura. A raczej brakowałoby, gdybym nie był nieśmiertelnym demonem.  
Tak naprawdę miał tylko tyle odwagi, by czekać, co i tak wymagało dużych dawek alkoholu. Leczenie doraźnie skutków nie dawało jednak zbyt dużo, bo myśli nie dało się zatrzymać.  
Tak, owszem, myślał parę razy w ten sposób o swoim przyjacielu przed niefortunnym zajściem z butelką. Czasem gapił się na niego, gdy ogarniał go bitewny zapał. Jego włosy, usta, ciało czasem przyciągało jego wzrok i myśli. Odganiał je, zakładając, że to przed długotrwały post. Teraz sam nie wiedział.  
Co ja do niego czuję?  
Długo skrywana niechęć do pocieszania bez niczego w zamian.  
Może nawet niechęć do przyznania się do tego, jak bardzo mu zależy na demonie, zmieniającym panie jak rękawiczki (mimo że oczywiście, każda była największa i jedyną miłością).  
Zazdrość?  
Przeprosić go? Nie miał odwagi go widzieć, a poza tym… Jak może to być nadal przyjaźń, po tym zdarzeniu, to nie była zwykła niezręczność, którą łatwo przemilczeć… I czy Mod dalej jej chciał, po zarzucie wykorzystywania swego władcy?   
I czy ja nadal chcę przyjaźni? Tylko?  
Nie chcę, by się to skończyło jak każdy romans Moda. Nie chcę, by coś nas skrzywdziło, on... mnie…  
Nienie, to wszystko nie mogła być prawda. On, Mod? Byli przyjaciółmi, znali się od wieków jak bracia, znali wszystkie złe rzeczy, wstydliwe, wcale nie powodujące… miłości. To byłoby niemal jak jakieś kazirodztwo, jeszcze z młodszym bratem…  
Nie. Po prostu nie. Chwilowe upośledzenie umysłowe na tle seksualnym. Nie potrzebował Moda. Nie w ten sposób.  
Na ten moment lepiej założyć, że w ogóle go nie potrzebuję.  
Westchnął i zerwał się z łóżka. Miał dość tej samoanalizy, która nic mu nie dawała.  
Po ogarnięciu się wyszedł z pokoju i przeszedł przez korytarz. A raczej przeszedłby, gdyby nie zderzył się z czymś i nie upadł na ziemię, z tym czymś na sobie.  
Z kimś.  
Z Asmodeuszem.  
Z twarzą obecnie znajdująca się jakieś dwa centymetry od jego własnej.  
„Nienienie, zaraz, nie znajdujemy się w tym momencie w jakimś głupim ludzkim romansie. Takie rzeczy się po prostu nie zdarzają. Zaraz się obudzę. Jeśli nie, to wychodzę, rzucam tę pracę, zanim mnie znajdą zdążę się zabić albo znaleźć sobie kogoś, kto zaspokoi moje zaskakująco wybujałe ostatnio potrzeby seksualne. Albo odsyłam do piekł… ech, gdziekolwiek indziej, Asmodeusza, w trybie natychmiastowym”  
Na razie trzeba było uporać się z bardziej bieżącymi problemami.  
\- Wybacz. – Lucyferowi udało się odezwać pierwszym. – Nie uważałem.  
Spojrzał na Moda. Oczy podkrążone, blada twarz, ale zawsze ogarnięte włosy i perfekcyjne ubranie. Lampa zastanowił się, jakim cudem ktoś, kto patrzy na ciebie z taką złością, może wyglądać tak pociągająco. Może dlatego, że gdzieś tam w jego oczach czaił się też żal i jakby nieśmiały wstyd. Nie, to tylko wyobraźnia. Chyba, gdyż Mod zaraz odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Nie, to moja wina.  
„Noo, to teraz będziemy się kłócić, kto jest bardziej winny. Bardzo dobry temat. Taki dość uniwersalny.”  
\- Dobrze, nieważne. Co cię tu sprowadza?– w końcu szorstko odparł. Nie był jeszcze gotowy na tę konwersację.  
\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że, hym, wyjeżdżam, zgodnie z obietnicą. Jeżeli masz dla mnie jakieś zadania czy rozkazy, spełnię je.  
Lucyfer przeżył mały zawał. Przez chwilę patrzył na przyjaciela, jakby ten był widziadłem i wcale nie planował go eksmitować przed chwilą. zanim milczenie stał się niezręczne, udało mu się wykrztusić.  
\- Nie, w tym momencie nie mam dla ciebie żadnych zadań. Może jednak…  
Asmodeusz przerwał mu.  
\- Czy mogę więc się oddalić?  
Lucyfer już miał powiedzieć, że nie jest on jego oficjalnym doradcą ani urzędnikiem, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Za to, na szczęście dla swojej nowej roli Władcy, odparł:  
\- Dobrze. Możesz odejść.  
Skurcz bólu przemknął przez twarz Asmodeusza, tym razem Lucyfer był pewien. Nie powiedzieli sobie nic więcej. Lucyfer stał tylko i gapił się na tylną część ciała swego odchodzącego p o d w ł a d n e g o.  
W końcu odwrócił się i praktycznie pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Usiadł, wziął do reki papiery, ale po chwili rzucił je na stół i wstał.  
O cholera, przecież po t e j nocy znalazłam u siebie upuszczone przez Asmo Oko Nocy! Jak my się teraz skontaktujemy? Nie, nie mogę pozwolić na taką sytuację jak z Apolyonem!  
Pod wpływem ambitnego postanowienia wyszedł znowu na korytarz, zdeterminowany odnaleźć Moda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UST, dramy, UST, did I mention UST?

Pana Piekieł otaczało… no cóż, piekło. Jałowe pustkowie poprzerzynane strumieniami lawy. Ta część Głębi nie była nawet zbyt zamieszkana. Biegły tędy tylko dwie drogi: jedna z północy na południe, druga ze wschodu na zachód (wg umownych, wzorowanych na Planecie Pana kierunkach), a Lampa stał na rozstaju i zastanawiał się, gdzie mógł pojechać Asmodeusz.  
Zdążył tylko zobaczyć ogólny kierunek, jaki obrał przyjaciel. Mógł on za pomocą magii od razu wybyć z piekła, ale pojechał gdzieś konno. Może zobaczyć się z kimś, kto tu mieszkał…  
\- Czy nie potrzebujesz przypadkiem pomocy?  
Lucyfer podniósł głowę. Na znaku wskazującym kierunki siedział mały, skrzydlaty demon ze złośliwym wyrazem twarzy. Nie wiedział, czy diabełek nie rozpoznał swojego władcy, czy czuł się pewnie na terytoriach zamieszkanych przez opozycję, nie do końca kontrolowanych przez dwór. Nie miało to teraz znaczenia. W każdym razie Lampa nie miał zamiaru tytułować go przepisowym per „pan”.  
\- Nie widziałeś może przejeżdżającego Asmodeusza?  
Skrzydlaty zastanowił się i po chwili mruknął:  
\- Hmm, w sumie to tak. (Jego to rozpoznał…) Pojechał na zachód, tą drogą. – tu wskazał drogę, która po jakimś czasie ginęła między wzniesieniami.  
\- O, dobrze, dziękuję za pomoc.  
\- Nie ma za co. – odparł diabełek, ale Lucyfer już tego nie usłyszał. Pędził już konno w stronę wzgórz. Były one wyjałowione, wręcz spalone i czarne (przez jakąś wojnę? Zaczynam się już w tym wszystkim gubić…).Pan Głębi dotarł tam po chwili. Wjechał między nie, w wąską dolinę, ponurą i ciemną. Rozglądał się po wysokich pagórach, po drodze, ale nie widział przyjaciela. Nie miał odwagi krzyknąć.  
Nagle usłyszał tętent koni, a po chwili z jakiejś bocznej odnogi drogi wypadła grupa ludzi. Konkretnie Asmodeusz i goniące go zamaskowane postacie. Lampę trochę sparaliżowało. Obudził go dopiero okrzyk:  
\- Co ty odkurwiasz? Czemu ze mną przyjechałeś? Wiesz, że to nie jest bezpieczne miejsce!  
Asmodeusz zbliżał się do niego w pełnym galopie. (chyba nic mu nie zrobili)  
\- A dla ciebie niby jest?  
\- Ja mam tu przyjaciół!  
\- Ciekawi ci przyjaciele, chyba lubią zamaskowanych watażków na swoich terenach, albo anonimowych służących i są nadgorliwie gościnni.  
\- Nie gadaj, tylko galopem!  
Ruszyli do ucieczki. Mimo dezorientacji zagrożenia galpo, pęd powietrza, coś sprawiało, że Lucyfer czuł się podekscytowany, jakby szczęśliwy. Było normalnie, jakby nie było żadnych pocałunków i kłótni, wspólna, szalona walka. Niestety, atakujący jak najbardziej istnieli i mieli naprawdę dobre konie. I koń Lampy, i najwyraźniej Moda męczyły się. Po chwili Pan Głębi i jego doradca zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że są otoczeni.  
Mod wyjął coś na kształt kija z kolczastą kula na końcu i włócznię. Lucyfer miał przy sobie tylko miecz, na szczęście dość długi. Zbliżyli się do siebie. Po chwili napięcia napastnicy ruszyli do ataku. Mieli w większości włócznie, którymi kłuli nieszczęsne konie. Lampa mógł tylko odpierać bezpośrednie ciosy, Asmodeusz starał się atakować. Zamaskowanych było jednak aż dwudziestu. Lucyfera zaczęła ogarniać panika, ale próbował nie myśleć o niczym inny, tylko o ciosach zadawanych w obronie swojej i przyjaciela. Udało mu się przyjąć tarczą strzałę wymierzoną w Moda, gdy ten był zajęty dobijaniem jakiegoś zbira. Jednak napastników było po prostu za dużo.  
\- Spróbujmy się przebić! – wrzasnął desperacko do Asmo.  
\- Dobra, ale jak?! – krzyknął zielonowłosy, próbując walczyć z trzema przeciwnikami naraz. Lampa wbił miecz w plecy jednego z nich i na oślep zaczął się przebijać w stronę, gdzie koło zamaskowanych wydawało się być najmniej zwarte. Udało mu się stratować jednego czy dwóch, ale nagle stracił równowagę. Wylądował na ziemi. Poczuł ból w plecach i zaraz potem na całym ciele. Jego koń na niego upadł, i teraz bił go kopytami, próbując wyswobodzić się z siatki, która na niego zarzucono. Władca Podziemi zobaczył jeszcze przez mgłę, jak ktoś uderza w głowę leżącego już Moda, i urwał mu się kontakt z rzeczywistością.  
***  
Z trudem otworzył powieki i zaraz potem je zacisnął, oślepiony ostrym światłem. Jednak przez tępy ból głowy zaczął się przebijać jakiś głos. Ktoś nim gwałtownie potrząsał. Próbował go odepchnąć, ale nic z tego, napastnik nie odpuszczał. W końcu otworzył oczy i zobaczył przed sobą Moda, który mówił coś do niego. Po chwili udało mu się skupić na znaczeniu jego słów.  
\- Nic ci nie jest?  
\- Ciekawy, kurwa, sposób na sprawdzanie, czy komuś nic się nie stało. – wystękał w odpowiedzi. Odtrącił ręce przyjaciela i doczołgał się do najbliższej ściany, o którą oparł się i zasłonił twarz dłońmi. Bolało go wszystko i nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje.  
\- Nie reagowałeś na komunikaty werbalne, musiałem coś zrobić.  
\- Piliśmy coś w jakiejś podłej spelunie, wdałeś się w bójkę, ja ci pomogłem i wsadzili nas? Znowu? I to był twój pomysł? Znowu?  
Nagle znieruchomiał. Przypomniało mu się: ten nieszczęsny pocałunek przy alkoholu, galop przez pustkowie, a potem ucieczka, napastnicy…  
\- Czy oni nas…?  
Głucha cisza była potwierdzeniem. Lucyfer odsłonił oczy i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Było bardzo… czyste i nawet niemal eleganckie. Prysznic, umywalka, łóżko, prysznic, stół i krzesła. Kominek. I pancerne drzwi, i inne, zwykłe, jeżeli mieli szczęście, to prowadzące do normalnej toalety. I sterylne, białe ściany. Łóżko było jedno, a przez ściany prysznica było zapewne widać wszystko.  
Coś tu się nie zgadzało z wizją miejsca uwięzienia zakładników.  
Zakładników? Nie wiedział, po co ich przetrzymywano, ale z jakiegoś powodu byli jeszcze potrzebni żywi.  
Na razie postanowił spełnić ich życzenie.  
\- Jest tu coś do jedzenia? – zapytał Asmodeusza.  
\- Nie, nic. Woda nadaje się do picia, ale to tyle.  
\- Cholera, jak długo nie jed… - przerwał, gdy Mod odwrócił się stronę drzwi. Które się otwierały.  
Instynktownie osłonił Asmodeusza, który z poirytowanym prychnięciem przepchnął się do przodu. W końcu stanęli obok siebie. Nic się nie działo, poza tym, że drzwi przesuwały się powoli w bok. Przypominało to niektóre ziemskie automatyczne drzwi. Z tym że spotykane głównie w supermarketach.  
Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i zapanowała cisza. Za progiem było ciemno, poza snopem światła z ich celi, które oświetlało kawałek podłogi, białej, sterylnej niczym ściany w ich więzieniu i coś błyszczącego. Zanim zdążył zareagować, Mod wybiegł za drzwi i podniósł to. Lucyfer skulił się, czekając na wybuch czy inny skutek kontaktu z niezidentyfikowanym, pozostawionym tu przez wroga przedmiotem. Nic się nie stało. Otworzył usta, by skomentować czyny przyjaciela, ale zamiast tego zapytał po prostu:  
\- I co to jest?  
\- Wydaje mi się, że coś w rodzaju maczety. Właściwie, dwóch maczet w jakimś worku czy pochwie.  
\- Czemu mieliby nam coś takiego dawać?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale chodźmy dalej. Jak nie znajdziemy wyjścia, to może przynajmniej coś do jedzenia.  
Ruszyli przed siebie. Było dość ciemno, ale parę metrów dalej na ścianie wisiała lampka. lampka, ziemska, chyba elektryczna lampka, nie żadna staromodna, głębiańska pochodnia.  
\- Myślisz, że przetrzymują nas na Ziemi?  
\- Tam się roi od naszych i aniołów, ale najciemniej pod latarnią…  
\- Głębia to też jakby latarnia.  
\- Bez obrazy, ale czy kontrolujesz dwory magnackie?  
Lucyfer chciał poprawić przyjaciela, zmienić formę czasownika na pierwszą osobę liczby mnogiej. Trochę się ostatnio pozmieniało.  
\- No niekoniecznie, ale w takim razie Głębia byłaby też dobrym miejscem na przetrzymywanie nas. Tylko czemu ziemskie wyposażenie?  
\- Ziemskie zabezpieczenia są niezłe. Jak na ludzi. A nie wiem, czy próbowałeś, ale ja nie potrafię przyjąć mojej prawdziwej formy.  
Lampa skupił się, próbując posłużyć się mocą. Nic z tego.  
\- Tak myślałem. – rzucił z przekąsem Mod. To, że się sprzeczali takiej sytuacji, wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Lucyfera.  
\- Zakładam, że to ziemia. Bardzo trudno byłoby przenieść technologie do Głębi, zresztą nie wiem, co z zakłóceniami, magia… Och.  
Przed ich oczami wyrastała ściana zbitej roślinności, jakby tropikalnej, znowuż ziemskiej. nie było możliwość zboczenia z drogi,.  
\- A więc po to było nam to potrzebne…- mruknął Mod, podając maczetę towarzyszowi. – No bierz, nie wracamy chyba do celi. Może chronią w ten sposób alkohol.  
***  
Naprawdę był tam alkohol.  
\- Achhh, Luciu, zabijasz mnie…  
\- To tylko powierzchowna rana, ale umarłbyś raczej bez tego wina, zakażenie…  
\- Dobra, kończ…  
Lucyfer oblał płyn jeszcze dwie ranki przyjaciela i wstał, odnosząc go na stertę zapasów. Była niepokojąco mała. Westchnął i oświadczył:  
\- Dziś ja pierwszy się myję.  
\- Proszę bardzo, ja tu trochę jeszcze pocierpię.  
Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Lampy, ale zbladł nieco, gdy odwrócił się i zaczął rozbierać. Miał ochotę sprawdzić, czy Mod się na niego nie patrzy. Co, jeśliby patrzył?  
Cholerny przezroczysty prysznic.  
Byli uwięzieni od tygodnia, odkąd się obudził. W tym czasie nie znaleźli w labiryncie otaczającym ich celę ani wyjścia, ani nawet śladu porywczy czy innych istot, poza zwierzętami, z którymi musieli walczyć lub zabijać je na mięso. Wokół ich „sypialni” rozciągały się dziesiątki pomieszczeń, wypełnionych roślinami, zamaskowanymi dołami, strzałami wylatującymi ze ścian, krwiożerczymi zwierzętami. Wszystko wydawało się pochodzić z Ziemi. w niektórych z tych pokojów znajdowało się jedzenie, nawet czasem luksusowe. Nie było wiadomo tylko, w których, a Mod zarobił dzisiaj ranę w komnacie wypełnionej tylko kolczastym zielskiem. Nie mieli pojęcia, co chcą osiągnąć porywacze, zmuszając ich do walki o przerwanie. Chcieli patrzeć na ich cierpienie? Cóż, było ciężko, ale nie były to tortury, przypominało to wojnę, którą w końcu znali. Pan Głębi nie rozumiał tego. Coś dziwnego tu się działo, coś się nie zgadzało…  
Plusem całej sytuacji było to, że jakby zbliżył się do Moda. Zagrożenie zjednoczyło ich, kazało komunikować się, współdziałać, by z nim walczyć. Było tak jak nieraz, w pałacu, gdy planowali strategie polityczne lub wojenne. Te ostatnie często osobiście i wspólnie wprowadzali w życie. Podobało mu się bycie potrzebnym (czy wszystko w porządku z moim poczuciem własnej wartości), chciał być przy Modzie i mu pomagać. To było chore, ale być może wolał to bardziej niż pracę przy biurku, jeżeli zapomnieć o tym, że byli uwięzieni i kontrolowani. Wspólne życie, wspólne radzenie sobie z problemami, równość, bo każdy był tak samo narażony…  
Był pewien problem. W celi było tylko jedno łóżko. Postanowił, że nie będzie się ośmieszać, nalegając jak jakieś pruderyjne dziewczę na to, żeby spali na zmianę na podłodze. Ale usiłowanie zachowania dystansu nie było łatwe. Z początku każdy dotyk przeszywał go dreszczem, teraz było lepiej, ale ciągle nie czuł się komfortowo. Dobrze, że był tak zmęczony, że szybko zasypiał, i nie miał snów. Z tym że ludzka postać była żałosna. Adrenalina, długi post… Parę razy budził się z przyjacielem u boku i erekcją. Walka razem powodowała częsty kontakt, a ktoś niewyżyty mógłby pomyśleć, że opatrywanie sobie nawzajem ran jest romantyczne.  
Był pewien problem. Nie dało się już dłużej samooszukiwać, że to tylko przyjaźń.  
Przynajmniej ze strony Lucyfera. Czasami łapał Moda na przyglądaniu mu się. Przyjaciel czasami trochę zbyt długo, niż było to konieczne, trzymał go za ramie, niby gdy zatrzymywał go, broniąc towarzysza przed niebezpieczeństwem. Ale to mogło się tylko Lampie wydawać. T a m t e j nocy Asmodeusz był pijany, opuszczony, ze złamanym sercem, potrzebował pocieszenia, a że akurat tego gatunku… Może długo z nikim się nie przespał, może chciał zapomnieć albo w chwili szczytowania wykrzyczeć imię którejś ze swych dziewczyn… A nawet jeśli Mod pożądał przyjaciela, to nie tego ów przyjaciel chciał, nie tylko tego – nadal był idealistą, romantykiem chyba niestety w każdym tego słowa znaczaniu. Nie chciał być wykorzystywany i nie chciał, by ciało nim rządziło.  
A może on nie chce mnie wykorzystywać?  
Potrząsnął głową, strząsając z niej krople wody. Nie miał zamiaru poddawać się głupiej nadziei. Spojrzał na obiekt swych rozmyślań. Zasnął, naprawdę zasnął, oparty o ścianę. Podszedł do niego. Wyglądał… uroczo, jeżeli to w ogóle możliwe, jeśli chodzi o kilkusetysiącletniego demona. W tej postaci było to jakoś prawdą. Miał lekko rozchylone usta i odchyloną w tył głowę, otoczoną seledynowymi włosami, mimo ludzkiej formy. Lampa miał ochotę dotknąć tej tak niewinnej we śnie twarzy, ale powstrzymał się. Podniósł delikatnie przyjaciela i położył na łóżku. Mod mamrotał coś, ale się nie obudził.  
Kocham go.  
Postanowił spędzić tę noc na podłodze.  
***  
\- Ty idioto!  
Lucyfer odwrócił wzrok. Tak, Asmodeusz miał rację. Był zakochanym idiotą.  
Rano nie miał serca budzić przyjaciela. Zanim drzwi się otworzyły (otwierały się codziennie o tej samej porze), wyszedł sam. Przedarł się przez gąszcz, uciekł przed tygrysem szablozębnym i musiał opędzać się od sepów. Wszystko po to, by znaleźć dwa małe pudełka, prostokątne pudełko ze wstążeczką i napisem „Dla Asmodeusza” i drugie takie „dla Lucyfera”.  
\- Powinieneś był mnie obudzić!  
\- Byłeś zmęczony i ranny.  
\- To się zdarza właściwie codziennie! Nie powinieneś mnie niańczyć, potrafię sobie radzić. raczej w przeciwieństwie do ciebie!  
To zabolało.  
\- Nie jestem dobrym władcą, ale…  
Mod go nawet nie słuchał, chodził w kółko po pokoju.  
\- Nie rozumiem cię! I nie chcę rozumieć! Cholera! Jakieś małe pudełka? Zapasy nam się kończą, wystarczy tylko na dzisiejszy posiłek! Dobra, dzisiaj ja śpię na podłodze i ja kąpię się pierwszy!  
Nie odzywaj się. Nie patrz na niego, jak się kąpie, nie patrz na niego, czekaj na swoją kolej. Połóż się spać na pustym, bardzo pustym łóżku. I nie pozwól mu zobaczyć, że płaczesz.  
***  
Rano wstał przed Modem i zbudził go, by nie wydarzyło się to, co wczoraj. Asmodeusz od razu wyskoczył z łóżka i nie zaszczycając go nawet jednym spojrzeniem, ubrał się błyskawicznie, wepchnął coś do ust i chwycił broń w momencie, gdy drzwi się otwarły. Wyszedł. Lucyfer grzebał pod łóżkiem w poszukiwaniu maczety, którą tam wczoraj włożył, gdy usłyszał syk zamykanych drzwi.  
O cholera.  
Zobaczył, jak Mod stara się do niego krzyczeć. Wyglądał, jakby przeklinał, drzwi jednak były dźwiękoszczelne i nie chciały się poddać także ciosom i sile z obu stron. w końcu Lucyfer uśmiechnął się słabo i pokazał kciukiem, że jest ok (w końcu byli w ziemskim otoczeniu). Asmodeusz pokręcił głową, ale odszedł. Lampa został sam.  
To nie powinno było się zdarzyć. Nigdy dotąd się nie zdarzyło. Co jeśli on nie wróci?  
Postanowił zająć się czymś pożytecznym. Wyjął nieszczęsną maczetę i zaczął ostrzyć patyki, które znaleźli gdzieś w okolicy. Każda broń mogła się przydać, i każde zajęcie mogło odpędzić niepokój.  
Po jakimś czasie poczuł głód. Nie było już żadnych zapasów poza pudełeczkami. Były podejrzane, te wstążeczki i dedykacje były podejrzane. Mijał jednak czas, kończyły się rzeczy, które mógł robić, a głód doskwierał. W końcu nie wytrzymał, wziął opakowania i otworzył to ze swoim imieniem.  
W środku było jedzenie. I to nie byle jakie, choć w niewielkiej ilości. Kurczak, złoty ryż, winogrona, pleśniowy ser, ciasto, chleb, nawet czekolada.  
Podejrzenia zostały zagłuszone przez głód. Nie mógł sie powstrzymać. Rzucił się na jedzenie. Po jakimś czasie zorientował się, że właściwie leży na podłodze . Z jękiem wdrapał się na łóżko. Czuł się dobrze, lekko. Problemy były daleko o lata świetlne. Czuł ciepło w brzuchu. Zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie Asmodeusza przy nim, pięknego, nagiego… Na tę myśl potrząsnął głową, spróbował się podnieść, ale tylko padł bardziej na posłanie. Czuł się odurzony, a przy tym przyjemnie nieważki. Czasem otwierał oczy i zaczepiał wzrok na jakimś przedmiocie, ale nie potrafił się skupić. Radosne rozkojarzenie pozwoliło mu się odprężyć po prawie bezsennej nocy, spędzonej na wsłuchiwaniu się w oddech Moda. Czuł się spragniony, ale nie alkoholu, choć przypominało to chęć na jakiś specjał. Zalewały go raz po raz fale gwałtownego, ale miłego ciepła. Przyjemne uczucie głodu i obrazy pełne skłębionych ciał sprawiły, że jego męskość stała się jakby większa, a z jego ust wydarł się jęk. Może dlatego zaskoczył go głos.  
\- Lampa? Wszystko okej? Znalazłem jedzenie…  
Lucyfer tylko uśmiechnął się głupkowato do przyjaciela, który niepewnie usiadł przy nim i położył mu rękę na ramieniu, wywołując w nim dreszcz i skurcz w podbrzuszu.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
\- Ach, tylko to dobre jedzenie, pudełko, powinieneś spróbować…  
\- Luc, ale ty już zjadłeś sam dwa pudełka!  
Lampa zachichotał.  
\- O, hym, było smaczne.  
\- Dobra, leż tu i przytomniej. Te prezenty to podejrzana sprawa…  
\- Nie odchodź. – Lampa przytrzymał rękę zaskoczonego przyjaciela. W przypływie pijackiej odwagi poprowadził jego dłoń ku swojemu kroczu. – Możemy się zdrzemnąć, razem, nie ma potrzeby leżeć na podłodze.  
\- Nie, Luc, jesteś pod wpływem… - Asmodeusz próbował się wyrwać.  
\- Pieprzyć to. – trochę zirytowany stwierdził Lampa. Chwilę później zachichotał i oświadczył: - Nie, pieprz lepiej mnie. Mod, jesteś piękny, seksowny i co tam chcesz, bierz mnie wreszcie, bo krążymy wokół siebie od dłuższego czasu i czuję, że nie wytrzymam. Frustracja seksualna jest niezdrowa dla psychiki…  
\- Nie powiedziałbyś tego, gdybyś nie zjadł tyle…  
\- To tylko jedzenie…  
\- Coś było w tym żarciu, Lampa, puść mnie.  
\- Co, może mnie nie chcesz?  
\- Puść mnie!  
Lampa poczuł, że przytomnieje. Ze ściśniętym gardłem puścił rękę przyjaciela.  
Ten oddalił się na bezpieczną od swojego napalonego kolegi odległość i schował twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Luc, ja…  
\- Nic nie mów, wszystko jest w porządku…  
Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i usłyszeli głos. Podobny do miliona innych, mechaniczny.  
\- Za piętnaście sekund nastąpi wybuch bomby znajdującej się w podłodze. W imieniu gospodarza zalecamy opuszczenie pomieszczenia.  
Modowi udało się zaciągnąć przyjaciela parę metrów od drzwi, gdy rozległ się huk i podmuch powietrza powalił ich na ziemię.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recenzje, recenzje, czy ktoś rozdaje recenzje? Nie zapłacę, ale podziękuję! (im desperate notice me)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spodziewane zakończenie z niespodzianką aka personifikacją (nic nie mówię, bez spoilerów!)

Lucyfer otworzył z trudem oczy, próbując zignorować łupiący ból głowy. Nie był o dziwo w swojej celi, to było nieznane mu pomieszczenie, bardzo rozległe na pierwszy rzut oka, całkiem puste i otoczone ze wszystkich stron ścianami bez drzwi. Mod leżał obok, skulony na podłodze. Na ten widok Lampa jęknął i zamknął oczy.  
Co ja zrobiłem... On mi nigdy nie wyba-  
\- Luc, nic ci nie jest? Jak się... czujesz?  
\- W porządku – Nie czuję już tego, co… po tym jedzeniu. - A ty?  
\- Ok, tylko gdzie my do cholery jesteśmy i czemu nie na tamtym korytarzu, przywaleni na ten przykład gruzem ze ścian?  
Lampa nie odpowiedział, bo zaniemówił. Wyjął powoli z kieszeni pistolet, prosty, ludzki, ziemski pistolet. Zaskoczony Asmodeusz po chwili wyciągnął identyczną broń ze swojego ubrania.  
\- Co do...? Porwali nas i niemal wysadzili w powietrze, a teraz dają pistolety?  
Mod wzruszył ramionami  
\- I tak nie widzę dla nich zastosowania na razie. Przeszukamy to miejsce?  
Lampa przytaknął wstał (mimo deklaracji musiał się podeprzeć o ścianę) i zaczął badać najbliższą ścianę w poszukiwaniu drzwi, gdy przyjaciel udał się na drugi koniec sali. Bezowocne poszukiwania przerwał okrzyk Asmodeusza:  
\- I jak?  
\- Nic, Mod, a u ciebie?  
\- Chyba null, ale... - jego słowa zostały zagłuszone przez huk towarzyszący pojawieniu się przezroczystej ściany na środku pomieszczenia, która oddzieliła przyjaciół.  
Obaj natychmiast rzucili się do niej, waląc w nią i krzycząc. Wydawała się nie do zniszczenia bez co najmniej kilofa, ale przynajmniej przepuszczała dźwięk.  
Lucyfer zdążył się już w rezygnacji osunąć na podłogę, gdy usłyszał głos, ten sam, co przed wybuchem, a przynajmniej równie bezosobowo przerażający.  
\- Pragnę poinformować, że z sali, w której się państwo znajdujecie, wydostanie się tylko jeden z was. Przeciwnika należy wyeliminować za pomocą broni, którą otrzymaliście przy wejściu. Dziękujemy za współpracę.  
Piik, koniec połączenia. Pan Piekieł poczuł, że jego ręka powoli się podnosi, palce na spuście, pistolet wycelowany w głowę. Jego własną.  
\- Lampa, co ty wyprawiasz?  
\- Nie mam zamiaru cię zabijać i ułatwiam ci sprawę.  
Jego głos był nienaturalnie spokojny, podobnie jak Moda, który po chwili wydusił:  
\- Zwariowałeś. Nie, ty zawsze byłeś wariatem. Czy ty nie możesz raz zająć się sobą? Zatroszczyć się o swoje, na przykład, życie i przestać zgrywać bohatera?  
\- A ty mógłbyś pozwolić mi umrzeć i zatroszczyć się o swoje życie?  
\- Nie. - odparł Mod z szaleńczym błyskiem w oku, podnosząc pistolet do własnej skroni. - Och, nie rób takiej miny, moja egzystencja nigdy nie wydawała się warta więcej niż parę kieliszków, a z kim będę pić, jeśli zatroszczę się o ową cenną boską iskrę?  
\- Sam zwariowałeś...  
\- Ciesz się swoim życiem. Moje było wypełnione dziecinnymi miłostkami i melodramatami oraz wykorzystywaniem najlepszego przyjaciela, który mnie wspierał, kochał, a może i ja kochałem jego. Nie ma czego żałować  
Do zszokowanego tym wyznaniem Lucyfera ledwo dotarła radosna melodia i oklaski. I głos, tym razem prawdziwy, żywy i szaleńczy.  
\- Och, cudowne, piękne, takie feelsy miałem ostatnio na „Reichenbach Fall”! Przyznaję, że ściąganie z „Igrzysk śmierci” jest trochę kiczowate nawet dla mnie, ale zadziałało! Proszę, odłóżcie te nienaładowane zabawki i pocałujcie się wreszcie!  
Po chwili skonsternowanego milczenia głos westchnął i przemówił:  
\- Dobra, widzę, że muszę was zmusić osobiście.  
Nagle podłoga zaczęła się trząść, ściana na środku podjechała do góry.  
\- Trzymajcie się!  
Lampa bezwolnie opadł na podłoże. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co się dzieje, podobnie jak chyba Mod, którego mina wyrażała absolutne zagubienie. Podłoga zaczęła jechać w górę, unosząc ich ze sobą. Lucyfer skulił się, spodziewając się uderzenia w sufit, ale nic takiego się nie stało – sufitu nie było, musiał zniknąć, gdy prowadzili interesującą konwersację ze źródłem tajemniczego głosu, i nie zauważyli tego – jechali dalej.  
Po chwili znaleźli się kolejnej ogromnej sali, jasnej i wypełnionej telewizorami, komputerami, konsolami do gier, książkami i uzbrojoną służbą. Tuż przed zastygniętymi w zdumieniu przyjaciółmi znajdowała się kanapa, na której leżał młodo wyglądający, blady demon. Był na wpół obnażony i oblizywał w obsceniczny sposób czerwone wargi, wachlując się od niechcenia.  
\- Nie znam cię. - bez sensu wykrztusił Lucyfer.  
\- Nie szkodzi, ja cię dobrze znam i wybaczam, że nie znasz wszystkich swoich poddanych. Jestem jednym z pomniejszych demonów od pokus seksualnych, sekcja: młodzież, kategoria: media, miło poznać.  
\- Co... Co... Czemu... - elokwentnie wydusił Mod.  
\- Och, no dobrze, zawsze chciałem wyłuszczyć swój złowrogi plan w sytuacji, w której mógłbym go realizować. Więc tak, trochę smutnych historii z dzieciństwa. Rodzice mnie nie kochali i właściwie porzucili na Ziemi. Zanim zostałem zwerbowany i uświadomiony co do mego pochodzenia przez piekło, wychowywałem się jako odmienny, a więc odizolowany nastolatek rekompensujący sobie samotność fikcją. Miłość do książek, filmów, seriali została mi do dzisiaj, dzięki czemu powstało fanfiction.  
\- Fanfiction? – zatrzymał go Lucyfer.  
Gospodarz zatrząsnął się od gniewu, aż odskoczyli, ale opanował się.  
\- Achhh, pracujesz, jesteś kreatywny, sprowadzasz na złą drogę w nowoczesny sposób, a nikt o tym nie wie. Fanfiction to teksty tworzone przez fanów danego dzieła sztuki, zazwyczaj popkulturalnej, opisujące wymarzone dodatki do oryginału. Zazwyczaj jest to homoseksualna relacja między protagonistami, a nawet lepiej między tym złym i tym dobrym.  
Lampa wolał nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że zaczyna już rozumieć.  
\- Zajmuję się zwodzeniem młodzieży na drogę pedalstwa. Oczywiście nawet Bóg nie popiera homofobii, ale nieczystość, a co za tym idzie pornografia, nawet ta czytana to jednak grzech główny, plus nierealistyczne wyobrażenia niszczące realne relacje, takie tam rzeczy. Poza tym stalkuję różne moje OTP.  
\- OT - co? – znowu wtrącił Pan Piekieł.  
\- Dwójka istot, która według mnie powinna być w relacji romantycznej. Macie zaszczyt bycia moim OTP. Obserwuję was od stuleci i naprawdę powinniście się wziąć za siebie. Pomogłem wam. Jasne, że to drastyczne środki, ale jak nawet po tamtym wieczorze z winem trwaliście w beznadziejnym mutual pining...  
\- Mutual co? Nieważne, czy ja dobrze rozumiem, że całe to porwanie...?  
\- Tak! Genialne, prawda? - wykrzyknął z obłędem w oczach demon od fanfików. - Mało przestrzeni, adrenalina wywołana ciągłą walką, brak prywatności (ach ten prysznic), wspólne łóżko! Jednak wobec waszego idiotycznego uporu musiałem was trochę podtruć, co nie zadziałało, achh, głupie ziemskie sprzęty, łatwo się psują, Asmo nie mógł spożyć pysznego posiłku z przyjacielem przez te głupie drzwi, co miały się zatrzasnąć, gdy obaj byliście w pokoju, jak udało mi się to naprawić, to już byliście daleko od siebie.  
\- Ale po co w ogóle sprzęty z Ziemi?  
\- Wychowałem się na Ziemi, a Głębia jest totalnie zacofana, sorry, skupiamy się wyłącznie na innowacjach broni, gdzie ja żyję, jak można nie zdawać sobie sprawy, że wystarczy jedna inteligentna osoba, na przykład ja, której udało się niemal zniwelować wpływ magii na elektronikę i macie podsłuch i kamery w pałacu samego Imperatora?  
\- Jesteś totalnie chory, i nie wiem czego oczekujesz, ale... - Mod odezwał się pierwszy raz od początku opowieści porywacza.  
\- Pocałunku prawdziwej miłości! - wykrzyknął maniak. Sekundę potem jakieś boczne drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wpadli cesarscy komandosi, celując w gospodarza i jego uzbrojonych ludzi.  
\- Imperatorze, Asmodeuszu, odsuńcie się od niego!  
Wykonali polecenie, ale Lucyfer zauważył kontem oka rój źle wycelowanych kul, lecących w stronę jego i przyjaciela. Chwycił Asmo, ten próbował się wyrwać, nie rozumiejąc, ale Lampa spacyfikował go pocałunkiem. Padając na ziemię nie mieli jak zauważyć uśmiechu szczęścia, który odmalował się na twarzy fana popkultury tuż przed tym, jak został ogłuszony.  
***  
\- Musimy poważnie porozmawiać o twoim poczuciu własnej wartości.  
Lucyfer spróbował otworzyć powieki i poddał się wobec ich niezwykłego ciężaru. Wycharczał coś, co miało być czymś w stylu „Chyba twoim, Mod”, bo rozpoznał przyjaciela po głosie.  
\- Och, odwal się. Wody? Mam zawołać uzdrowicieli?  
Lampa pokręcił głową. Spróbował wyczuć, co konkretnie go boli. Żebra, nogi, głowa, plecy. Udało mu się coś wydusić:  
\- Jakie obrażenia? Moje, twoje?  
\- Ty złamałeś ze trzy żebra, nogę, rozwaliłeś sobie łopatkę, ja skręciłem kostkę, i dlatego musimy pewne sprawy przedyskutować. Ale na razie odpoczywaj, musiałem myśleć na głos.  
Prowadzi ze mną wewnętrzny dialog?  
\- Nie, możemy zrobić to teraz, chyba mi już snu wystarczy, boli mnie głowa. Podaj mi wodę.  
Po wychyleniu szklanki odetchnął i zapytał:  
\- Naprawdę… zostaliśmy porwani przez jakiegoś wariata? Co się z nim stało?  
\- Tia, naprawdę mieliśmy stalkera. Został ogłuszony i obecnie przebywa w lochu. Trzeba się nim zająć.  
\- Hym, ja jakoś też nie mam na razie ochoty. W każdym razie, Mod, ja… wybacz mi ten epizod z tym przeklętym żarciem.  
\- Lampa, świrze, byłeś naćpany, nie odpowiadałeś za swoje czyny.  
\- W każdym razie, to się już nie powtórzy. Czy… czy pozostaniemy przyjaciółmi?  
Wiedział, że pewnie brzmi jak nieśmiały nastolatek, ale nie potrafił spokojnie podejść do tematu. Chwilową cisze przerwał śmich Moda:  
\- Lampa, weź mnie nie friendzonuj.  
\- Friend – co?  
\- Trochę rozejrzałem się ostatnio po Internecie. W każdym razie, Luciu, myślę, że możemy przemyśleć status naszej relacji.  
Na widok miny Lucyfera znowu się roześmiał i kontynuował:  
\- Nie mam zamiaru ci tu wyznać, że tak naprawdę ukrywałem swoje uczucia, i w dramatycznej próbie ucieczki przed nimi miałem wiele partnerek. Znaczy, w pewien sposób tak, ale to trochę mniej wzniosłe. Albo w sumie może i tak… - przerwał i znów się roześmiał - Ha, ja też mam problem z emocjami. Więc tak. Pewnie, że czasem czułem impulsy, by cię pocałować albo coś. Ale naprawdę zależało mi na moich partnerkach, nie myśl o mnie aż tak źle. No i jesteś moim przełożonym, i jakby bratem, wydawało mi się to dziwaczne. I chyba… nie lubię odpowiedzialności. Nie to, że byłem totalną świnią wobec moich dziewczyn, ale to, że się rozstawaliśmy czasem było moją winą. Czasem po prostu się poddawałem, albo zrywałem. I ty to wszystko znosiłeś. Ech, jestem czasami śmieciem…  
\- Ej, Mod, przestań, wspierałeś mnie w rządzeniu tyle tysiącleci…  
\- Tak, ale to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, w jakich jesteś słaby. Zresztą, twoje buntownicze podejście jest… atrakcyjne – nie śmiej się, bo ci kolejne żebra popękają – naprawdę, chciałbym ci podziękować. Za te wszystkie razy, kiedy byłeś przy mnie, po tych wszystkich paskudnych historiach z kobietami, za znajdowanie mnie nieprzytomnego w moich własnych burdelach. I przepraszam za to, jak traktowałem twoją troskę i, tak, poświęcenie, nawet nie tylko gdy byliśmy więzieni przez tego świra. Może protestowałem, bo nie powinieneś dawać się tak wykorzystywać, jednak myślę, że po prostu z empatią u mnie trudno.  
\- A ja przepraszam za moją reakcję tamtego wieczoru. Tak jak ja po tym prezencie od naszego wariata nie byłeś do końca przytomny, i jeszcze po rozstaniu, nie powinienem był oskarżać się o wykorzystywanie cię i w ogóle…  
\- Coś w tym jest, ale nie musisz być zawsze w porządku, popełniamy błędy, ranimy innych. I w sumie to całkiem pijany jeszcze nie byłem, mam mocną głowę przy takim trybie życia. Sam pewnie nie powinienem od tak, bez pozwolenia cię całować. Jestem egoistą. Ale myślę, że spróbuję jakoś naprawić moje błędy. Zaryzykuję. Tak, zasługujesz na to. Zasługujemy.  
Zielonowłosy pochylił się i pocałował delikatnie Pana Głębi. Znali już to doznanie, ale tym razem przynosiło ono spokojną zapowiedź szczęścia. Lucyfer poczuł pewien rodzaj wdzięczności do porywacza.  
Tym razem nie spieprzymy, Mod.  
KONIEC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recenzje, ktoś? coś?

**Author's Note:**

> I jak? Czy ktoś tu dotarł? Proszęproszęprosze o komentarz, bo to wszystko zajęło mi pewnie więcej czasu niż powinno. Hejtujcie, ale piszcie.


End file.
